Charmed Life (Revised)
by yayaboricua
Summary: It didn't matter how long the time passed by, the minutes dashing by on a clock only dulled the pain. It was a myth that pain would heal after a certain amount of time. No, I think the truth of fact is that pain becomes bearable, you become content, you great pain as if it were an old friend. 4 years have passed and Peace Isabelle Halliwell was all but forgotten.
1. Intro

Hello my fellow fanfiction readers, and writers, Carmen is back!

Now I understand, I have said those few words a while back but my life has finally settled down a little. I still go to school, online, future detective in the making. But instead of working I opted to teach my 14-year-old brother at home. He goes to school online and they placed me as his learning coach, gives me some skills for when I'm a mother. I've recently logged in to my account and read my atrocious stories, oh lord my vocabulary and grammar and everything was god-awful back then. Not like I'm any better now, but I have learned to be more descriptive and hold a longer sentence, my grammar and punctuation, you'll have to work with me.

I'll be rewriting a few of my stories, particularly the title of this one; Charmed Life. I still love where I was going with it and it still has a sturdy platform but I must rewrite those chapters and clarify on some aspects.

 **1.** Upmost importance, the timeline of both Charmed and Twilight are completely altered, some things happened and others didn't.

 **2**. Everything in Twilight and New Moon accord but Eclipse and Breaking Dawn hasn't and wont in some selected parts.

 **3.** I do plan on having Bella pregnant, but I'm still hazy on who she will be having, stay with the story line and have Renesmee or go a little out and have EJ or completely different child, different name (Leave me some options in review).

 **4.** Now, this is important, spanking is normally in all of my stories mentioned by speaking or action. But a warning will be present before the actual act occurs, in this story, though I may not have the actual act happening meaning there wont me an elaborate scene unless it works with the story. I know how awkward for some readers those scenes could be, a single threat or look to one of the character lets the reader know, that 'oh, he's about to get a whopping if he don't stop", and that's more than enough.

 **5.** For those that have read my original Charmed Life, know that Bella's name was changed from Bella to Lexi. In this one I am making another change, I wanted to keep the traditional P, so Bella's name will become Peace Isabelle Halliwell.

Well I hope I have went over everything that will happen, but to relax some nerves, the new chapters will go through the same outline maybe have some things added or taken out. I do want to assure some of the readers that Carlisle will remain getting whitelighter magic; I have a very interesting story line for him and Edward. Of course if you have any interesting stories things that you will like to happen, please let me know.

Love you all, Camy.


	2. Halliwell Sisters

Well, here is the first chapter, I'm not going to introduce myself again I'm sure the intro has done that. Enjoy and please let me know what you think, your reviews is what makes the story even better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Charmed, mostly everything is from the show or book I just twisted some timelines.

Warnings: A hint to corporal punishment if you squint.

* * *

It didn't matter how long the time passed by, the minutes dashing by on a clock only dulled the pain. It was a myth that pain would heal after a certain amount of time. No, I think the truth of fact is that pain becomes bearable, you become content, you great pain as if it were an old friend. 4 years have passed and Peace Isabelle Halliwell was all but forgotten, she didn't go by that name, hell she didn't go by it at all, but she wanted to remain as true to herself as close as she could possibly be for someone who was running away from her past. So the following 4 years, her name was Bella Swan.

Taking a deep breath she rose from her bed and sat straight, she knew if anyone saw her now. She looked tired, dead even. Eyes all black from lack of sleep skin tight and pale she looked like the complete opposite of a functioning human. Well she wasn't entirely human, she reminded herself. Her hand brushed against the glossed post card on her coffee table and she flashed back to the last time she had seen her sisters.

 _She didn't care if she was making a mess, grabbing the clothing she could find she tossed them into her black bag and tried to ignore the constant banging on the door. That ceased after a few minutes, that was, until she heard a sharp bang from behind her that instantly told her, her oldest-._

 _She stopped mid thought as her eyes filled with tears and her throat closed up, Prue had been the oldest, "That was unnecessary" Peace said scathingly as she continued to place clothing in her bag, she caught a glance at the mess Piper had caused by exploding the door._

 _"_ _What is unnecessary is this!" Piper said angrily as she pointed to the suitcase, "There is absolutely no reason for you to leave!" she said, Peace ignored her turning around only to see Phoebe leaning against the wall tears in her eyes, Peace determination wavered but she swallowed and grabbed another stack of clothing._

 _"_ _For what" she said scoffing, "To go hours without sleeping, looking for Shax's, following stupid leads, after leads, that are getting us no where!" Peace threw her clothes angrily as she glanced at her sisters, "This isn't the life I wanted Piper! I wanted to go to college, I didn't even get the chance to finish High School!" she said, shaking her head and continuing._

 _"_ _Fine! Go back to school!" Phoebe said from the door, "Just don't leave, please Elle, I'm begging you!" she said softly._

 _Peace clenched her teeth tightly, as she leaned forward and zipped her bag. "I can't" she said biting her lip and getting her bag, she knew her sisters wouldn't force her to stay, Piper would have froze her instantly but she didn't. Placing her bag on her shoulder she moved passed both her sisters and down the hall, then down the stairs._

 _"_ _Damn it Peace! I can't lose you too!" Piper yelled as she followed her._

 _Stopping she turned and sighed, "You're not losing me" she said, at their look she shook her head, "I need time, I'm 16, I'm not made for this, not yet." She said turning around but she stopped cold her eyes closing as Leo, their whitelighter, guardian angel of sorts and Piper's fiancé orbed in front of her._

 _"_ _Elle" he said softly placing a hand on her._

 _"_ _Not you too Leo!" she said annoyed, "look, I didn't say I was never coming back, I need time to grieve normally with no demons, or elders. I'm just a phone call away, or in our case an orb away" she said looking at her sisters then at Leo who remained looking at her sadly, he had become her brother through the years._

 _Piper crossed her arms, "Where are you planning on going?" she questioned, hoping to catch her off guard._

 _"_ _I don't know" Peace responded, but before they used that, she shrugged "I'll call you when I get there" she said placing her hand on the knob. "I love you, we'll always be sisters no matter how far we are. We're the Charmed ones," she said with a small smile, then opened the door to the taxi waiting for her._

 _As she walked to the vehicle she could feel drops of waterfall onto her check and sighed as the city wept with her departure, "Where to sweet cheeks" the cab driver inappropriately asked._

 _"_ _The nearest airport please" she whispered, as she leaned back and let the tears take control, she didn't dare look back, she knew Piper or Phoebe would be looking through the window and chance that Leo had orbed out to the sidewalk. Looking back would be too dangerous, dangerous enough for her to stay._

That was the last time she had seem her sisters, well that was a lie. A few months later she had gotten a surprised visit from Leo demanding he go with him to visit his sisters. She had refused but before she realized Leo's hand was on her shoulder and she was orbed out of her bedroom.

Turns out, they had a half sister named Paige, she was the daughter that their mother had to give up because it was unheard of having a child with a whitelighter, the whitelighter their mother had left their father for. She spent a week getting to know her they grew very attached, she was glad her sister had someone to keep them together. Despite the friendly and carefree reunion and the news that Piper was pregnant, she couldn't stay. She still needed more time, and they understood.

She would normally be ok, her sisters would creak into her thoughts on some occasion and with time passing the memories weren't as painful. Today was different, today marked Prue deaths. May 17. Swallowing she wiped away the stray tear that escaped and closed her eyes.

"You ok Elle?" a soft voice spoke she opened her eyes to find Charlie.

She looked at him and smiled shockingly, Charlie was her Uncle, by marriage. He was also a demon, something that normally never happens but of course the Halliwell's, they aren't known for being normal. Renee her Aunt, is the sister of her mother Patty, her estrange sister who never followed directions and left the house at the age of 16. She met Charlie who at first looks, looks like a normal teenager but turned out to devilishly something worse, or better depending whose talking. They hitched and long story short, they're now divorced.

Why move in with Charlie? Despite having connections to the underworld, he wasn't a bad person. He was similar to Cole, gaining his humanity when he had met Renee, just as Cole had done when he had fallen in love with Phoebe. Charlie was a close family friend, even though Renee had divorced him after a few short years of marriage. Charlie never returned to his old ways, opting to help innocents by becoming a cop and later a sheriff. The only difference between him and well the Halliwells was his view in killing humans, he didn't quite care, which of course makes him the demon he is.

After a long sigh she nodded, "I'm ok" she said standing and walking to her dresser, opening the drawer she took out a sock she had folded in the back and shimmed out a silver necklace with a pendant shaped as a P. Holding in her hand she closed her eyes softly.

"Don't take too long," Charlie advised, "Edward may appear, and it will be heard to explain to him where you disappeared to" he said his voice was cold, Bella understood why, Charlie never liked Edward, especially after the incident even more so.

Nodding she closed her eyes and thought of Prue, when she opened them she found herself standing in front of her sisters tombstone. Letting the tears fall she slowly sank to her knees.

 _Here lies._

 _Prudence "Prue" Halliwell_

 _1970 – 2001_

 _Beloved Sister, Daughter and Charmed One._

God, did she miss her. Every day passed by and she couldn't fathom how she continued to live without her. She knew Prue would have her head if she were alive. Leaving Phoebe, Piper and Paige behind wasn't 'sisterly'. They needed to be together, and Bella had a feeling it was going to be soon. Glancing at her watch she dried her tears and straightened herself. This would be the time Piper and Phoebe would come and visit. She couldn't chance that.

Giving her self another moment she closed her eyes and orbed back into her room. Only to have Charlie open the door, "Edward is on his way" he said then closed the door.

She blew out and rubbed her face tiredly, she loved Edward more than she thought was possible. She didn't really understand the regulations of vampires and witches having relationships. She vanquished vampires before, not Edward's kind demonic ones, ones that chose to work with demons and warlocks. When she came across Edward she was interested but hesitant. Turns out, not everything that plays in the night are bad.

Rubbing her arm she heard the window behind her open and cold arms wrap around her small frame, gentle lips were felt on her forehead as she leaned back. "What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Family, I'm still on probation with Carlisle. The Volturi scandal took quite a toll on our family" he whispered his voice ashamed. "Of course all the blame lands on me" he admitted.

Bella frowned and turned around glancing up at him, "That doesn't seem fair, I don't hold any grudge on Rosalie but she was the one to call you and tell you the news of my unexpected death" she said, in reality Bella didn't like Edwards blonde sister, she grew of fond of her in retrospect but she was vain and consisted, thinking of only herself. Well, if Bella had to think on it, she knew where Rosalie came from, her family was the most important thing to her, someone risking their lives could make anyone become a bitch.

Edward creased his eyebrows, "Rosalie has apologized and Carlisle has dealt with her inconsideration, but the issue lies in the fact that instead of double checking, of insisting that either you or Charlie answer the phone. I decided that taking my life was a better option. I didn't consider Carlisle, Esme's, my siblings feelings, reactions on losing me." He informed her.

She huffed but otherwise remained quiet, she would be in the same position with her sisters, including Leo if she had carelessly decided to take her life or risk it. Sighing she felt a flash of sadness envelop her and she closed her eyes biting down a sob she knew Edward would question.

"Are you alright?" Edward said suddenly, looking at her concerned. "Bella love, if you're worried about Carlisle, he's very understand, he knows how much I love you, he would never make me stop seeing you" he said firmly.

She shook her head afraid her voice would break, "It's not that" she said softly, "I'm just not feeling too well, its embarrassing" she lied, she felt terrible. Edward had expressed so much about himself, she knew their most kept and valuable secret but the idea of telling them she was a Charmed one. No, it would only place them in danger.

"Bella" he admonished and took her sitting her on the bed, "You never have to hide a cold from me" he said, she could tell his voice was annoyed, feeling her forehead he frowned, "My hand is too cold to tell if you have a fever or not" he said his mouth turning into a thin line.

"Honestly Edward, there's nothing to fret over, I'm perfectly fine" she said, "Truly, I just need some rest" she said.

Sighing he hesitated but with forced resolve he nodded and climbed onto the bed, "Alright, get some sleep" he said leaning against the headboard and placing a blanket on his chest, Bella smiled and leaned against the blanket and closed her eyes. She needed him close.

It wasn't a restful sleep, her dreams being clouded with pain and guilt. She had abandoned her sisters when they needed her the most. Going back would only anger them she was sure. Leo hadn't even given her a visit since Paige. Blinking her eyes open she stared into space in silence, the rest had helped slightly but she still felt a heavy weight on her chest.

"Who's Prue" Edward asked, causing Bella's body to freeze instantly.

"P-Prue?" she said her voice trembled.

Edward shifted under her and his hand came out to gently take her chin and force her to look at his eyes that were swimming with worry. "There's no need for you to hide anything from me Bella, again there's nothing you can't tell me" he reassured.

She sighed and sat up leaning against the bed frame and crossing her arms, "Prue, along with Phoebe, Piper, and Paige are all sisters, my cousins from my mother side" she explained, he looked at her intrigued.

"That would explained the post card," he said causally, glancing at it on the bedside table.

Bella cursed herself for being careless, "Yea" she said looking away.

"They called you Peace?" he said sounding confused.

Chuckling nervously she shrugged, "My mother broke the trend, you see in her family, they normally name their daughters with the letter P, my mothers real name, despite the fact that she likes to go by Renee is actually Patience." She explained and his eyes widened. "My cousins, along with their mother had wanted my name to be Peace, so since I've was young that is all they've called me" she lied.

"I like it" he said with a warm smile, Bella was glad.

"We used to live in California, but after a certain event, I moved with my mother to Arizona. They've been dying to get me to come back home," she said placing a strand behind her ear.

"Event?" he asked.

Closing her eyes, she swallowed, "Prue" she began her voice shaking, "we had a giant fight, she's the oldest and we're very close. We had this stupid, god it was so stupid argument and she left to cool off. She never came back home," she said, opening her eyes and letting the tears fall."I wasn't there" her voice cracked, "I-I could have saved her and I didn't" she pulled her knees up and placed her head in her hands, feeling soft hands in her hair she let out the pain she held in for so long.

"You know that's not true" he said strongly, "Things happen in life, that we have no control over Bella." He sighed and sat besides her pulling her close, "I'm so sorry about Prue, why didn't you ever tell me about them?" he asked.

Bella shrugged, "I wanted that life behind me, I haven't seen them since her death which was in 2001, 5 years ago" she admitted, then wiped her face from the tears and shook her head, "I'm fine Edward honestly, I hardly think of them, today is the anniversary of her death, something in me must have relived that moment" he whispered.

He frowned but placed a kiss on her temple, "What I would do to be inside your head" he whispered.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, her thoughts were the least of his concerned, he would be able to view every memory that would pop alive, and realize that she wasn't who she said she was. Would they trust her again? Would he love her? Biting her bottom lip she raised from the bed, "I need a human minute" she said with a smile, he returned with a chuckle.

"Of course" he said laying back and placing his hands behind his head.

"Stay" she said firmly as she gathered her things for a shower, she hated feeling weak but at the moment she needed him to forget about her sisters.

"I won't move a muscle," he said seriously but amusement in his gold eyes.

After looking at him for a second she smiled and walked out of the room, she could hear the television on down stairs on some stupid sports channel, and knew that Charlie wasn't exactly paying attention on who scored; shaking her head she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Gazing into the mirror, she hated what stared back at her it wasn't her. That's what she hated the most, the plain hair, dull eyes, and pale complexion may fool others but deep inside she knew it was fooling herself. She can sense the powers running through her veins. The first few weeks of leaving her sisters behind she had frozen Renee to many countless times, and had blown up shadows that weren't there. Rubbing her face she turned and twisted the facet letting out hot water that steamed up the bathroom.

If she were being honest to herself, she missed being Peace. Peace was no pushover, she wasn't pathetically shy and naïve, as she felt the waterfall on her naked skin she recalled the showers she had with Kyle, the love of her life that was until he had become an Elder. She would have offered Edward to join her in the shower, but Edward had made it perfectly clear that he could hurt her, besides, Bella would have been too afraid to ask.

When she walked back into the room, Edward was true to his words. She found him in the same position, not a hair out of place on her bed staring at her ceiling. "That must get extremely boring" she observed, "Not being able to sleep, I'm mean what do you guys do every night?" she asked.

"We distract our selves" he said looking at her, "You smell amazing when you leave the shower" he added, causing Bella to blush and look down as she tied her shoes. When she looked up he was standing beside her, it had taken days to control her impulses, moments she could have frozen Edward if she wasn't concentrating. "Would you like to come over to our home?" he asked.

She smiled and placed her hand in his, "Yes, I need a distraction" she approved.

Edward chuckled and placed her on her back then jumped through the window, Charlie glanced threw his on the lower floor just as Edward passed and scowled switching off the television and disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Thats all folks, tell me if you see anything familiarity to the original Charmed Life, those that are new and felt like you have read this before just know that there is another Charmed Life out there, and I am remaking my old original. Though I would love to come up with another name, so if you guys have an suggestions something that brings both Twilight and Charmed together nicely leave in the reviews. No flames, not everyone has the same taste and I am not forcing you to read mines, if it isn't your cup of tea simply click the back button and continue with the thousands of other stories on this site. Again I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you want to see, what you want me to keep from the original or add.

Love you all, Camy.


	3. Home

Hey everyone, new chapter here! I am trying to upload them at least every Saturday night, Sunday morning when ever I can find the time to log in and upload but it will be at least every week. There's not much to say, I just hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing for you all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Charmed or Twilight.

Warning: Nothing really, probably some timeline changes from both book and TV Series, and if you squint a slight reference to corporal discipline. But I mean you have to squint so hard, and imagine it so well to see it.

* * *

Graduation came and passed; it was all a blur for Bella. She knew it wasn't the same without her sisters, but she had forced Charlie to remain quiet about the graduation. If they had showed up it would be too complicated. Sitting on her bed she held the last postcard they had sent, it was all Pipers doing, telling her about Wyatt and Chris, she would get letters explaining all the events and missions that had occurred, missions she had missed.

"Bella?" a soft voice said from the door, Bella jumped and placed the post card down.

"Alice?" she said sounding confused, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

She smiled brightly a box in her hand as she walked over and sat beside her on the bed, Bella felt something in the pit of her stomach, something was about to happen. "We're having a family meeting, and I came to come get you," she explained.

"Family meeting?" she sounded confused, "Why would you need me?" she asked.

Alice frowned placing the box in Bella's lap, "You're family" she said firmly, "Come on Bella, you're engaged to Edward. I think that entitles being family, you were in our last meeting" she reminded her; Bella recalled the vote they had on her mortality.

She sighed and glanced down at the box, "What's in it?" she question.

"A little something, come on try it," she said.

She didn't know what was in the package, or why the Cullen's needed her to be present for a family meeting. All she did know was the growing ball of nerves in her stomach. Glancing at Alice she slowly untied the perfectly done ribbon and the wrapper that was made so perfectly she was afraid of tearing, but she quickly did when she saw Alice huff impatiently. Opening the box she unfolded the decorated paper and closed her eyes when she caught sight of what looked like a gorgeous possibly if not accurately an expensive blue dress.

"Alice" she sighed as she went to close the box, they knew she didn't care for clothing, especially designer brands, but a pair of pale hands stopped her.

"It's a gift" she said quickly, "And I know you hate gifts, specifically those that are expensive but it's a gift from me, to you, to Edward" she said, then sighed and passed her hand through her hair, "Edward saw this dress a few days back when I more or likely forced him to come shopping with me" she began. "Edward hates shopping, he normally follows me aimlessly around the mall holding all my bags that for a human would be impossible to carry-"

"Is there a point to this?" Bella asked, but pursed her lips when Alice gave her a look.

"My point" she stressed, "Is that when we were walking he saw the dress out in display and his eyes lit up, like you can't imagine Bella, and I knew instantly he was imagining you in it. But Edward respects your particular issue with gifts and price tags and I knew he wasn't going to buy it, let alone ask you if you'd like it." She said, "besides it's not exactly my taste but, I admit it would look amazing on you" she said.

Bella scrunched her lips to the side and glanced down at the dress, chuckling nervously as she picked up a side of it, "You sure know how to exploit my weakness" she muttered.

Alice laughed, and Bella was reminded of Phoebe "Weakness, I'm not so sure, Edward's your rock. Soft spot, definitely, so would you wear it?" she asked crossing her fingers.

"I guess," she drawled, "I mean, wouldn't want your money to go to waste" she said looking at Alice who squeaked and hugged her tightly.

"Great, go! Go! We have to be at the house" she said rushing her, Bella was confused at her urgency but she stood up and began to take her sweatpants off and her white tee-shirt, as Alice laid down reaching for a magazine and began to flip through it aimlessly.

Bella had long forgotten feeling embarrassed of changing clothing in front of Alice. Once in her underwear she grabbed for the box and took out the dress, it was pretty something Peace would wear not Bella. It was a mixture of two things placed together, the under layer was a sweetheart dress in a solid navy blue and on top the outer-layer also a solid navy blue was see through in a floral fabric, with a brown woven belt in the middle contrasting the dark color. Sliding it on she noticed it was a little short for Bella's liking.

"Alice" she grounded through her teeth.

Alice looked up and giggled, "You look so adorable" she said, then reached inside the box pulling out black flats and handing it to her, "Oh its just a few inches shorter than what you wear" she said rolling her eyes.

"I normally wear jeans, Alice this is why I hate wearing dresses" she hissed.

" _Edward_ " Alice sang as she sat up, growling Bella grumbled to herself but slide on the shoes and crossed her arms, "Good you are set, I don't have time to do anything about your hair though" she said with a frown.

Bella scrunched her eyebrows touching her hair self consciously, "What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Alice said quickly, "Come here, I think a high pony tail will do just the trick" she, Bella turned and felt as Alice untied her bun, wincing when a few strands of hair were caught in the rubber band, then grimaced as Alice pulled the hair up and tied it tighter then she would, having felt her eyes slant upward. "Ok, we are set" she said, taking her arm and pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Leaving?" she heard Charlie say from the kitchen.

"Yea, see you later Dad!" Bella called out just as she passed through the door, "Alice" she yelped as she came to a stop in front of a yellow Porsche, "What's this?" she asked confused.

"Do you like?" she asked with bright eyes, "Carlisle surprised me with it this morning, I think he got the hints" she said with a giggle, "I was kind of surprised actually, I mean I was let out of punishment 2 weeks ago" she said, as she touched the vehicle.

"You were in punishment too?" Bella said surprised.

"Of course, I came to find you, which was an order I disobeyed from Edward and Carlisle" she said, Bella missed her slight grimaced, "It wasn't that they weren't concerned about you, I think they just wanted to make sure you were moving on, besides that I stole Carlisle Mercedes to get back to forks, then dragged you along with myself to Volterra. Endangering both of us and then I stole the Porsche in Italy. Carlisle wasn't so thrilled with me either." She said.

Bella let out a humorless laugh, "I guess, he didn't like punishing you," she said as her hand gestured over to the car, "Quite a gift" she said.

Alice giggled, "Of course not, Carlisle is one of the most gentle and sweetest men I know. He hates ever having to act like he controls us. That's what makes him such an amazing father" she said, then opened the door; "Come get in" she hurried her, Bella quickly made it to the passenger side and climbed in placing on her seat belt.

Alice pulled out of the driveway and Bella glanced at the window noticing as the curtains in the living room moved. The drive wasn't long, they arrived in matter of minutes and Bella was always surprised at how gorgeous the Cullen's house was. Getting out of the vehicle she saw Edward standing on the doorsteps a look of surprise and admiration on his face.

"That dress, where did you get it?" he whispered as he pulled her close and kissed her neck.

Bella blushed but took in his scent, "You can thank Alice," she explained.

"I will," he said firmly as he held her tight, "You look, beautiful," he whispered in her ear. "The others want to see you, come, they're in the family room," he said, leading her to the stairs as they passed the graduation gaps she noticed their was an extra cap added, when only Alice and Edward had graduated along beside her. "You are part of the family Bella" Edward replied to her silent question, "Your caps would be added as well" he said.

She swallowed at such a touching action and smiled, "Thank you" she whispered, but part of her couldn't help but feel guilt, a feeling she hoped Jasper didn't catch. As they walked into the family meeting Carlisle and Esme welcomed her.

"Its good to see you sweetheart" Esme said tenderly kissing her cheek, as Carlisle kissed her forehead, "We have a surprise for you" she added causing Bella to look at Edward confused.

"For me, I thought this was a family meeting?" she asked.

Carlisle smiled and pushed her softly into the room, and then walked over to a small desk pulling out a box, "The family meeting is about you, Alice was told to keep that out. We knew you would panic" he said, Bella blushed but nodded and felt nerves rack her body as she looked at another package, she hoped that it was just another article of clothing.

As she opened it carefully to not re-create the same mistake from her birthday she opened the box and swallowed when she noticed 8 plane tickets that she kindly ignored were first class, but the destination was what surprised her, "San Francisco" she mouthed, "Prue" was the first person she thought, her eyes filling with tears.

"You feel a lot of guilt for her death" Jasper whispered sadly.

Bella swallowed down her emotions, "It was my fault, I should have been there. I wasn't" she said flatly, "What is this about?" she asked tightly then closed her eyes when she realized how rude it came out, "I'm sorry," she said lamely.

"Don't be" Alice said strongly, "Bella, I'm sorry for not being able to tell us yourself, so before you accuse Edward, he tried to keep your secret, about your cousins, but I had seen a vision of you hugging these 3 beautiful sisters, and I demanded he tell me anything he knew about them, if he did. That is when he told us about Prue, and what had happened" she said. "I think you need closure. In my vision Bella you looked, I could feel how happy you were seeing them" she said.

Bella wiped the tear that escaped, "I miss them" she said softly. "They were like my sisters," she lied.

"Then it's settled, you need to see them" Edward said firmly, "Besides, I would really enjoyed having them at our wedding" he said, taking her hand and passing his finger on the ring.

The wedding! Bella had forgotten, the girls would never forgive her if they weren't at her wedding. Let alone know that she was engaged. "Why 8 tickets?" she asked as she passed her fingers, it was their turn to look slightly embarrassed.

"Well" Carlisle began, "Its not every time we meet Bella's family, other than of course Charlie and Renee" he said, "Besides, San Francisco always sounded fun, I would like to return again" he said, "If your cousins wouldn't mind having us?" he asked.

"No, Piper is good with company. They would love you all, is it going to be cloudy enough for you guys to arrive?" she asked.

"We leave tonight," Alice said, causing Bella's eyes to widen.

"What?" she asked grabbing a ticket and riding the time stamp, Alice was right, the flight departed at 7 o clock arriving at San Francisco around 10-11. "What about Charlie?" she asked, she needed a diversion to warn her sisters of their sudden arrival.

"Charlie already knows" Alice said with a smile, "And before you say your clothing, you're already packed" she said leaning back, "All we have to do is wait until 5, 5:30 to head over to the airport. We would leave later but we have to assume that the security lines and the luggage line would at least take 20 minutes each.

Feeling a little closed in she looked down, "Thank you" she whispered, "I still need to get some things" she said looking at Edward who nodded, Bella rose and handed Carlisle the tickets, "I don't want to lose them" she said, he nodded understanding.

She needed time to think but she also knew Edward wasn't just going to leave her alone, as they walked into her Uncle's house she smiled at Edward. First she needed to yell at her Uncle for allowing them to purchase the tickets, and second she needed to warn her sisters. A sudden group of vampires at the Charmed Ones houses unexpectedly could produce terrible consequences. Not having much choice she waited for Edward to give his back to her and she froze him.

"Shit" she whispered, "Charlie!" she hissed, causing for a puff of smoke to appear and her Uncle not under his disguise of the warm and caring Charlie Swan appeared.

"You called Elle dear?" he asked condescendingly.

"Tickets!" she growled, as she glanced at the still frozen Edward, "You allowed them to buy tickets!" she breathed in harshly.

He frowned, "Elle, sweet niece of mine. I think its enough running away from your sisters and return back home" he said, then glanced at Edward with annoyed eyes, "As much as I would love to kill him, he unfortunately makes you happy, and it's time he understood who he was marrying" he said.

"Running!" Bella said angrily, "I'm not running!" she said bitingly.

"That just proves you are if that's what you only got out of what I had said. Prue's gone, no matter the distance you place between you and the girls, no matter how increasingly less magic you use it's not going to stop that from being true. Your magic is improving; you are becoming more and more stronger. Elle I can't stop them from finding you here any more, I can't protect you and some of the demons will need the power of four, you need to be with your sisters in order to protect yourself and them" he said.

She closed her eyes, she knowing he was right. "I need to warn them," she whispered.

"They have known you will arrive today since yesterday. They are anticipating your arrival but because the Cullen's believe they will be surprised as well I have told them to act as if they don't know you are coming. Oh word of advice, the boys aren't so thrilled with your boy toy," he said.

"Boys?" she asked.

Charlie scoffed, "Leo, Cole, Coop, Andy, must I go on?" he asked.

Shaking her head, he smirked and disappeared, taking a deep breath she un-froze Edward and made herself to the stairs, "I'll be right down, ok" she said turning to him, he looked confused but smiled and nodded.

Going into her room, she grabbed the necklace that had belonged to Prue and a box filled with pictures of them, taking a deep breath she glanced around the room. It would be the last time she would see it. She knew she wouldn't be able to return.

As she arrived at the Cullen's household she felt a pang in her heart, if everything went smoothly it would be the last time she would see the house as well. If she tells them the truth, she still wasn't certain that it would be the correct course, spells, potions; demons could all kill the Cullen's. Walking in she found that they had changed locations and we're in the living rooms on the first floor.

"What did you go and get?" Alice asked from Jasper's lap.

Bella smiled and rose a box, "Memories" she said, "If you guys are going to meet my family, you should at least know who you are getting involved with" she said softly, opening the box she pulled out a picture of a woman with dark black hair, "This was Prue," she said softly.

"She's gorgeous" Esme whispered.

Bella nodded, "She was the oldest, was 31 when she died. She would be 35 this year" she whispered, "God, Prue was so stubborn, didn't change her mind when she had set it." She chuckled, then placed the photo, taking out another one, "This is Piper, now the oldest, is 31 now, has two wonderful boys named Wyatt and Chris, Wyatt is 3 and Chris is 1" she said.

Rosalie who had remained silent eyes brightened, she would be able to spend some time with children. "Piper is married to very lovely man named Leo," she said, bringing up the photo of Piper and Leo on their wedding day.

"He's very handsome" Alice said softly.

"Was Prue ever married?" Edward asked.

"No, but she was with someone before she died" she said, then looked through her photos "I should have a photo of Andy, somewhere" she said, "Oh here it is" she said, lifting it up, it was Andy and Prue on the porch, "Andy is a homicide detective" she said. "Along with his partner Darryl, he's a close family friend" she added.

The rest of the time went as such, showing the Cullen's different photos and explaining her life with her sisters, until Alice got up and said it was time to leave. She could feel the butterflies start in her stomach. She was nervous she hadn't seen her sisters in a very long time and the idea of her sisters learning about the Cullen's was just as equally terrifying. Her nerves didn't calm on the way to the airport, nor did they settle on the plane. Normally she would be nervous to be in the air, a fear Piper had given her, but all her fear was concentrating on arriving back home, back to her sisters.

As she set foot in San Francisco she could fell the magic in the air. "Are you ok, you've been quiet since we've left the house" Edward whispered.

She nodded, "It's just good to be back" she said, "It feels like home again," she added.

"We can make this home" he reassured her, "We planned to be here for 3 weeks Bella, but if you want to stay. Trust me, I can make this home" he said, Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I needed that," she whispered, then blinked in surprise when Carlisle rolled up in his Mercedes and Emmett in his black Jeep, "They came with us on the plane, right? I didn't imagine that" she asked.

Edward chuckled as he opened the door to the black Mercedes "No, Carlisle and Emmett drove the vehicles here this morning" he said, "We detest taking cabs, they take too slow" he said, Bella rolled her eyes as she fastened her seat belt, and looked up to see Carlisle handing her his GPS.

Recalling her old address she typed it in then handed it back, it would only take 30 minutes to arrive at her old house, 30 minutes she needed to get her emotions together and wonder how it was going to work. As she glanced out the window, they passed through the bridge, and wondered if Leo was up their at the moment. When she noticed that they had pulled in to their street, Bella felt her self begin to panic.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Fine" she said quickly, "I'm fine, just excited" she said and let out a deep breath when they came in front of her home, "It's just like I've left it" she whispered opening the door, a meow was heard beside her and she looked down smiling and picking up the Siamese cat. "Hey kit, still guarding the house?" she asked.

"Your cousins have a cat?" Edward asked as he glanced at it, she could hear his amusement.

"Funny story, the cat just appeared on our doorsteps and since then has never left. We named her kit after a few months" she said, placing him down but as Kit caught who where the others around her she hissed angrily, "Stop Kit" she said, she knew the cat could sense they weren't exactly good.

"I guess she doesn't like strangers" Emmett chuckled,

Bella rolled her eyes but walked up the steps to the house, taking every ounce in her body to lift her hand she finally knocked. She could hear noises inside as Phoebe shout she get it, after a few seconds the door swung open, showing the second oldest, Phoebe was wearing one her favorite crop shirts and jeans sporting now a very short hear do. "Bella" she whispered surprised, "Oh my god" her voice cracked.

"Hey Pheebs, surprise" she said lamely, but Phoebe shook her head and took her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered, then glanced up when she realized more people were looking at her, "And they are?" she asked pulling back.

Before she answered Piper came into the hallway, holding what she assumed was Chris, "Phoebe, who's at the door?" she said confused.

"You won't believe me," Phoebe whispered, moving to the side, Piper gasped and rushed over.

"Bella" she said, "Here baby," she said over to Phoebe who took the child in her arms, for Piper to hug Bella tightly "Paige!" she called, the others heard noises upstairs and steps running down as a beautiful pale woman with red hair appeared. "Bella, she's home" Piper said.

"Oh my god" Paige said, rushing over.

"Guys, I'm so happy to see you all, but I need to introduce-" She stopped for a second, a smile forming on her lips "family, my extended family" she said looking over her shoulder, she felt Edward touch her lower back warmly.

"Come in, come in" Piper said as she took Chris back from Phoebe and walked them into the living room, "Sorry for the mess, the little ones enjoy to create havoc" she said, placing Chris with Wyatt.

"Nonsense, you have a beautiful home" Esme said kindly, Piper looked at her and smiled.

"Alright" Bella wiped her hands on her dress nervously, "This is Edward," she said, "My fiancé" she added, the girls eyes widened but Bella shushed them before they freaked over the ring, and who was he. "Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie" she finished.

"Bella can I have a word with you" Piper said suddenly, Bella frowned but nodded looking at Edward then following her sisters into the kitchen, as Piper turned she lifted her hands and Bella realized everything was frozen, peeking into the living room, she saw Phoebe and Paige speaking with each other but the Cullen's stood frozen in place. "Are they vampires?" she asked.

"I thought Charlie covered this?" she asked.

Piper scowled, "No, our dear Uncle just explained to us that you were arriving with a family, and to call you Bella instead of Elle" she said, "How can you associate with them, their kind" she said angrily.

"Don't go all judgmental with me!" Bella snapped, "They're not what you think they are, yes they are vampires but as ridiculous as it sounds, they are only vegetarians. Meaning they feed off of animals, nothing else. Besides, they aren't the types we vanquished before. They aren't demonic vampires. I'm begging you Piper give them a chance," she said softly.

Piper sighed, "Alright" she said, then smiled "It's good to have you home Peace" she said, Bella nodded. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"What, tell them what?" she asked.

Piper gave her a condescending look, "Do you think they aren't going to figure it out, demons appear hear out of the blue, Phoebe's has premonitions, and Leo, Paige, they orb when they have too. Honey, I know you want to keep them safe I can see it but I think its best they find out." She said strongly.

Bella shook her head, "They could get hurt, and god Edward wants to protect me in every turn. He wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of anything," she whispered.

Piper smiled, "Well he'll get along great with the others" she said, "Peace it would be a lot safer, if they knew what could happen, what could appear." She stated.

"We'll think about that later, for now we'll keep them away from the attic and the book of shadows" she said, Piper nodded, "Now unfreeze them and ask me a question" she said, Piper did just that and turned to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?" She asked.

Bella face dropped and she scowled at her, "It just happen" she said walking back into the room, she walked over to Wyatt and Chris, "Oh you boys are so cute" she said picking up Chris and passing her hand through his hair, "Where's Leo?" she asked.

Piper shrugged, "Something about problems some where" she said.

Bella nodded looking up, Leo must be busy with Elder duties, walking over she sat beside Edward who smiled down at Chris taking his hand, "he's adorable" he said softly, Bella smiled.

"Oh come on" Phoebe said, "You guys are so stiff. Liven up a little," she said, "Oh my god let me see your ring" Phoebe gushed; Bella rolled her eyes but extended her hand.

"So our little girl is getting married, interesting" a voice drawled from the door, Bella jumped slightly and turned her head to see Cole standing beside the door.

"Cole" Bella said surprised, she looked at Phoebe who had pursed lips, placing Chris in Edward's unexpected hands she got up then froze the Cullen's, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your name is circulating down there, turns out you were being watched at Forks, they have an idea that you have return. It's just a matter of time that prove themselves correct, and that they learn that the Cullen's are important to you and plan an attack" he said, "Its good to see you again Elle" he said softly, Bella took that time to unfreeze them and hug Cole, after letting go, Cole turned to Edward. "I will kill you, if you hurt her again" he said his eyes slanted, then walked to the kitchen.

Edward blinked confused, Bella turned chuckling nervously, "I think its time," Piper said, Bella gave her a helpless look as her hands balled into fist.

* * *

I think we can all assume where this is headed. Thank you all for joining me on another chapter, and for those who have read my original version of Charmed Life, please let me know how these revised chapters are sounding. I wanted to clarify on some things that might have thrown you off. For starters, Bella/Peace is a little older than the Twilight books in order for her to fit in better in the Charmed timeline, its still a little unbalance but tomato tamato. I did mention the vote on her mortality and that will come in question soon.

As for the side of Charmed, I left some alive and changed some aspects, such as Cole. I like his character and so I brought him in almost like a protective friend of the Haliwell that is still a demon, he's not in a relationship with Phoebe though because I do like Coop and I thought what the hell, the Cullens should see cupid as well, place some humor. Then there is Andy, I was completely devastated and angry when he was killed off and I'm certain if he wasn't he would have been either Prue's fiance or probably husband, so I decided to keep him. He should appear eventually along with Darryl.

If I left anything out that's slightly confusing, please let me know and I'll do my best to explain. Who knows I could have made a mistake and I can fix it. But that's all folks. Please leave a review on how you like it and what I should bring to the table. Give me some ideas!

Love ya, Camy.


	4. The Truth and Then Some

Well here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you find up to par. I had a very fun time writing it and I hope you enjoy. There's not much to say really, It's a fairly long chapter I think 9-10 pages worth of good stuff. Please let me know in your reviews what you think, I can't tell if you guys are liking it if you don't tell me, please I will take what ever ideas you give me into consideration.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Charmed

Warning: Nothing much, just some different timeline changes, such as Kyle, I made him 15 instead of an adult. Those who don't know who Kyle is he was a white-lighter turned Elder.

* * *

"Bella dear, are you alright?" Esme said concerned.

"No" she said shaking her head, "I need you guys to listen, what ever I say I need you to remain quiet" she said, they nodded worried. "Ok, what I'm about to say, is very hard. It's a secret that I have been keeping, by choice, the name Isabella Swan, is a cover up, it was meant to keep me hidden until I returned home. My name is Peace Isabelle Halliwell, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, they aren't my cousins they're my sisters," she admitted.

"What?" Edward gasped.

"Please" she begged, "That's not the biggest part, Halliwell, is very known in the supernatural world" she said, they blinked, "We're known as the Charmed Ones, we're witches" she admitted, "Very powerful ones" she added.

She didn't know what reaction to expect, but silence wasn't one of them, Piper got up and took Chris from Edward's hands for precaution, she could tell Edward was a good man but a surprise such as that would disorganize anyone. "Piper" she whispered concerned.

"Oh its ok Peace they'll just frozen," she said sitting back down and unfreezing them.

"You're what!" Edward said surprise then jumped up when he realized Chris wasn't on his lap turning to Piper, "What?" he said confused.

"I froze you" Piper said with a shrug.

"Edward" Bella said quickly, "I don't" she stopped, "Ugh, Leo!" she shouted, in a few seconds blue lights appeared in a part of the room appearing their white lighter and Piper's husband, the Cullen's all gasped at the sudden appearance, "Please tell me that it is fine that I told them this? The Cleaners wont show up and erase them" she said desperately as she placed a hand on Edwards chest, she was relieved he didn't shy away from her.

"Of course not, The Cullen's were always destined to meet you, they are supposed to learn about us. It was the Elders that sent you in their direction." Leo said firmly, "It good to have you back home Peace" he said softly, "Cullen's its about time you've arrived" he added then everyone heard the chimes, "Oh, duty calls" he said and disappeared.

Peace took a deep breath and sighed, "Please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, I didn't know how you would react," she said, when Edward don't answer she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I understand if you, if you can't do this. W-We have a memory spell we could cast," she said as she turned in her spot.

"Don't you dare" Carlisle said firmly.

Peace turned and sighed, "I love you Carlisle, I love all of you but I can't condemn any of you to a life you don't want to live. Its not just spells, and charms, we vanquish demons and help the innocent. At any moment one could appear, they could target you, if any of you aren't certain, aren't sure that you can deal with this, I can't endanger you" she said as she crossed her arms.

"That's not why I'm silent, Bella-" Edward sighed, "Peace, I remain quiet because it was a lot to take in" he said walking towards her, "I love you, everything about you, this is something I didn't expect, but its not something that will push me away" he said taking her face in his, "I still want to marry you, I still want you to become my wife",

"Oh wow!" Phoebe said all giggly, "How come I couldn't find such a romantic vampire," she said laying back, Peace closed her eyes shaking her head.

"They know?" Edward asked her, turning to his family.

"We vanquish demons, on daily basis. Trust me your kind isn't the first to walk through those doors, well you are the first to be invited" Paige said sitting on the armrest of the chair.

Chuckling she leaned against Edward and turned to the others, "Edward is alright with us, I need to make sure you are as well, what I said before is true. My sisters and I are targets, wanted dead or alive, they will appear eventually and I need you to understand. Saving me or one of my sisters may be instinct but it isn't an option, they don't care, no they will use my feelings towards you as a weapon, my vulnerability" she said strongly.

"We wont just stand to the side and watch something hurt you" Jasper said, Peace smiled.

"I know Jasper, but that's exactly what I want you to do. Keep in mind I will get hurt, you see these monster throw me across the room, threw windows, but that's why we have Leo" she said, and sighed at their horrified faces.

"Leo, that was the man that arrived?" Carlisle asked.

Peace nodded, "Yes, Leo is a white lighter/Elder, he's a magical healer, heals the wounds and damages we have caused to ourselves" she explained.

"Can you, do what Leo did?" Emmett asked intrigued.

"You mean orb?" she asked, "I can, that's only because I was able to absorb Paige's powers." She explained, "I was born with the ability to take the powers that I wanted or needed, I can't keep them unless the powers that I absorbed were from the same bloodline." She stated.

"What other powers do you have?" Edward asked, she shrugged, and walked back into the living room.

"Come on seat back down" she said, they did so and Peace sat between her sisters, "Well I have the power to freeze," she said, "knock over that vase" she instructed Alice who shrugged and did so, just as it was about to crash on the ground, Peace brought her hands up and froze the vase, shocking them.

"Can you do that to people?" Emmett asked intrigued.

Peace blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Um, actually you can, and I have to you all." She said, they chuckled, "I didn't want to, but there moments that things get me by surprise, and it's just reflex" she said, "The same power that I have that freezes also explodes" she said and turned to the face, exploding it.

"Peace!" Piper said, as Chris let out a cry.

"Sorry, sorry" she said rushing over and taking the child, "Sorry Chris, here go with Rosalie" she said, placing her nephew in Rosalie's hands.

"I" Rosalie hesitated as the 1 year old was given to her but smiled down to the child bouncing him on one knee. Peace knew Rosalie would be good with Chris and Wyatt

"I get those power from Piper" Peace explained, Piper just winked at them. "I got this from Prue" she said softly and with her mind swung a pillow across the room, "Prue's power is triggered by emotion, if I get to angry, I can basically take down a house", they blinked surprised.

"From Paige I got my power to orb, as well as command things to my hand or to someone else" she said, "Pillow" she called out extending her arm and the pillow she had flown across the room came to her. "Now, Phoebe's power isn't visual, I can't show you until it happens but, its something that you all are very familiar with" she said, they looked at her confused, "Phoebe and I have premonitions of things that will happen" she said.

Alice gasped, "You can see the future like me," she said.

"Like you?" Phoebe said surprised leaning forward, "You see the future?" she asked.

"She does, but both of you are strikingly different" Peace began, "While Alice see the different courses a person takes, she only has to think of that person or at least know them. Phoebe and myself, we have to see something or touch something and it triggers a vision, it could be about something completely unknown to us, we can touch a lamp and see a woman be thrown against one." She said, "There's no warning, or even specifics, we normally just have to go with what we saw in that moment and hope that we can save who ever it is that needs saving" she explained.

"Oh that sounds terrible" Alice whispered with a frown.

"Phoebe has one more power as well that again familiar to you, I share it as well and that's the special power we call empathy" she said, Jasper blinked. "Your power Jasper" she said.

"Do all vampires carry powers?" Piper asked.

"We don't call them powers, normally just gifts" Carlisle spoke, "And not all of them, we explained the gifts as being passed over from our humans selves, Edward had the astonishing ability of being able to know what others were thinking, when I turned him he got the ability to read minds" he said.

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe gasped and turned bright red, "Oh my god" Phoebe stressed out.

"I can't read either of your minds, it threw me off when I arrived but I assumed you were just like Bella," Edward explained.

Piper sighed in relief, "The spell" she said shaking her head, "The one that allowed that demon to place things in our thoughts and read ours. We casted a spell that would stop any intrusions, I guess we never took it off" she said.

"Are you saying the spell is keeping me from reading your thoughts" Edward said surprised, Peace smiled and nodded.

"So Edward reads minds, Alice sees visions and Jasper has empathy" Phoebe concluded, "Interesting".

Before anyone spoke blue lights fluttered in the room and a man appeared, "Elle?" he said surprised, "Phoebe didn't tell me you were coming back" he said, Peace got up and hugged him.

"It was a surprise Coop" Phoebe said getting up as well and giving him a kiss.

"This is Coop, Phoebe's fiancé" Peace explained retaking her sit.

"He's also a white lighter?" Jasper asked.

Peace and Phoebe chuckled, "No, he's cupid" they said together, "Leave it for Phoebe to fall in love with love its self" Peace said leaning against Edward, she could feel her eyes begin to droop.

"Talking about love" Paige said standing, "I think its about time I get back to my husband, it was great meeting you Cullen's" she said and disappeared.

"Paige is part white lighter, I explained that didn't it" she said, then sighed, "Piper, Prue, Phoebe and I are all full sisters, same father and mother. Paige, is our half sister, her father was a white lighter, before White Lighters and witches weren't allowed to be romantically involved, and our mother Patty had and affair with one producing Paige, but she was given away because of the rules, when Prue had died, that's when we found Paige" she explained.

Rosalie looked down at Chris then at Wyatt, "Isn't Leo a white lighter?" she asked.

"Yes, but the rules were changed, Leo and Piper defeated all odds, and the elders didn't have a choice. They allowed Leo and Piper together, and Phoebe and Coop" she said.

"But not you and Kyle" Piper said bitingly.

Peace sighed and sent her sister a look, "Kyle was probably never meant for me," she said.

"Kyle?" Edward asked his voice stiff.

Sighing Peace patted his thigh, "Kyle was a young human, White lighters are given watchers, humans that were chosen to be white lighters, Kyle was Leo's and what better place to leave a 15 year old other than with the Charmed ones. We hated each other in the beginning, Kyle was annoying and irritating but eventually we liked each other a lot but he was destined to be an Elder, no matter how much the Elders may tolerate us, Elders are prohibited to be on land. When Kyle became a white lighter they took him, I never saw him again" she explained.

"Did you love him?" Alice asked.

Peace looked at him, and sighed, "I did, and he was my first love I guess. I was 14 so, I mean its not at all how much I love Edward" she said glancing up at him, Edward smiled and kissed her forehead.

Covering a yawn, Piper spoke, "It's getting late, Phoebe still has work tomorrow and you and I need a whole lot of catching up to do" she said, getting up and taking Chris from Rosalie's hands.

"Don't you have to go to the Club?" Peace asked.

"One good thing about owning your own business, you have your own hours and you can go in when ever you want" she said with a wink, "Besides the club opens around 5, morning is just preparing and setting up, I think my employees have that covered" she said, "I'm going to place them to sleep" she said taking Wyatt up and placing him on the ground.

"Your sister owns a club?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yea, called P4, Piper is a chef, went to culinary school and everything and before she was just working under a sous chief in a restaurant called quake, but she ended up quitting and wanted to opening her own thing, instead of a restaurant she opted for a club, it actually works, she hires different bands and singers every night and the place is always packed" she said standing up and stretching.

"You still working in the newspaper press?" Peace asked Phoebe who nodded.

"Yep, Ask Phoebe is still going strong" she said lifting up a fist and shaking it, "I have to get to sleep," she said standing up and kissing Peace cheek, "Love you!" she shouted, Peace responded back with ditto.

"They love you a lot," Esme said softly.

Peace nodded sitting down across from them, "I know, it wasn't easy when I left" she said looking down at her hands.

"What really happened to Prue?" Edward asked his voice soft.

Peace took a deep breath and sighed, "It was a normal day, really" she began, "We needed to keep this doctor protected, he was going to save the life of someone who doesn't want to be saved, or someone others didn't want to be saved and we brought him here. He was persistent didn't know why we took him from the hospital and Prue, Piper and I were trying to explain to him, while Phoebe was upstairs finding vanquishing spell. The demon after the doctor, appeared took us by surprised, Piper pushed the doctor out of the way, but Shax the demon threw Prue and I threw the wall-"

"What?" Edward said voice shook.

Peace gave him a soft look, "at that moment Prue and I we had a deep gash in our heads and we were losing the battle to remain alive, Piper went to freeze Shax but she wasn't fast enough he threw her through the same wall but not as hard, that's when Phoebe ran down stairs, said something that took him out of the house. Phoebe got to us in time, called Leo and we were all healed" she said causing Edward to sigh in relief.

"Everything was ok for now, the doctor knew that we were telling the truth and we were witches, but Shax was still alive, while I stayed in the house with the doctor, and Phoebe continued to look for a vanquishing spell or potion. Piper and Prue went to look for him. They found him in this alley outside our house and they believed they had vanquished him then." She said.

"Your life doesn't seem very easy" Jasper said.

Peace chuckled, "Its not, you see when Piper and Prue had supposedly vanquish Shax, they didn't realize their was a news's reporter recording live behind them" she said, they gasped, "We exposed ourselves, which is one of the top rules we are given from the elders. We thought everything was ok, well Prue had a feeling that Shax wasn't dead, and asked Leo to see if he was. Now there's only a selected few that are mortal that know about us, which is Andy and Darryl. Before I continue, I should say that we were a sister short. Phoebe at that time was trying to save Cole," she said.

"Cole?" Edward asked, "The man that doesn't like me, what was happening with him. What is he?" he asked.

Peace sighed, "Cole, is before you freak out. A demon" she said, their eyes widening.

"Oh its not like I'm going to bite" Cole's voice drawled from the kitchen, causing Peace to jump.

"I thought you left," she said turning around.

Cole smirked walking into the living room, "I stayed behind to listen, and I knew you were going to tell them. Besides, I keep my promise, if he hurts you again." Cole's eyes turned pure black; "I will to show him how quickly a demon can destroy a vampire" he said then laughed and kissed Peace cheek, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"How does he know about your birthday?" Edward asked sadly but still shaken up.

Peace sighed, "Charlie must have told them" she explained.

"Charlie?" Alice moved forwards, "What's Charlie?" she asked.

Peace pursed her lips "Charlie is also a demon" she said softly and chuckled at their silent surprised expression, "Alright, let me explain why my mother's sister Patience also known as Renee was the troubled one in the family. My mother Patty, and her sister where both witches, powerful ones but not the Charmed Ones, another set of sisters were, during that time Renee she was rebellious hated her name changed it to Renee and decided to date men that weren't right for her. She came across Charlie when she was 18, he was this guy that caught her attention but she didn't know he was a demon until later in the relationship" she explained.

"Is that why they got a divorce?" Alice asked.

"No" she said, "She married Charlie knowing what he was, that's the twist, Charlie did in fact fall in love with Renee and by doing so restored some of his humanity, but Charlie will forever be a demon" she explained.

"That would mean-" Esme blinked.

"Yes, Charlie may have love for Renee and for my sisters and I but it comes to a limit, he will still kill humans, and innocents and nothing will be able to stop him. One of the reasons why he lives so far from us, if he were here there would be a time we would have to vanquish him. But the Charmed Ones work in California unless the Elder's tell us otherwise" she explained as she walked around the living room and glanced at photos.

"Has Charlie killed in Forks?" Edward asked his voice hesitant.

"I would assume, Charlie works for the police department by day, by night I don't know what he does and I don't ask. He respects me and I respect him. The day you left me, I had to convince him not to go after you. He's eyes were blood red, again Charlie holds feelings for the Halliwells but that's the limit his humanity goes to, anyone who hurts us in his eyes they are fair game. If I didn't talk him down, it would have been truly a sight for sore eyes" she said, touching a photograph of her mother and grandmother.

"I always wondered why his anger was so vivid towards me" Edward said blinking, "Coming back I'm sure didn't help" he added.

Peace chuckled, "Oh no, I think he was waiting for a moment to strike, he knows you and the others are vampires didn't help his anger much though, seeing as vampires and demons walk hand in hand" she said, at their looks, "I told you, I've vanquished my fair share of vampires, you are not the first I came across with, you are innocent though, the ones I have seen are mostly possessed or under a spell" she said flopping back down on the couch.

"When you saw us? What did you think?" Alice asked.

"At first I was skeptical and I wanted to get to know you all better, but I didn't plan on falling in love with one of you that's is real" she said looking at Edward and smiling, "the more I loved you the more I feared that my life would get you in danger" she said.

"Alright, the boys are asleep" Piper announced as she walked into the room, "I was about to get you guys some pillows and all but then I remembered you were vampires you guys don't sleep do you?" she asked, they shook their heads, "Well I absolutely have no idea how to host to vampire guest, but I do remember that Elle explained you were vegetarian a couple miles there should be a animal preserve, a few animals disappearing wouldn't be anything new here" she said, they smiled at her warmly, "Goodnight everyone, Elle" she said softly and kissed her forehead, Peace smiled.

"She feel's at ease, like she's complete" Jasper whispered as Piper walked up the stairs.

Peace frowned slightly and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she lifted her knees to her chest, "I did leave in one of the worst moments. Looking back now, it was selfish and stupid; my sisters needed me here, and where was I? Gallivanting in high school and having a normal life while they were left with picking up the broken pieces" she said shaking head.

"Sweetheart you were 14 when you left, you weren't 19, at that moment you were clouded with guilt, anger, remorse. There no logic running through you head" Esme explained when she remembered her dead child, "People tend to do stupid and idiotic stunts when grieving," she said understanding.

Peace smiled at her softly, "Prue" she remembered, "We didn't really place much thought in Shax after Prue and Piper had destroyed him, Prue was skeptical and had Leo again check but as for Piper, Phoebe and I we just shrugged it off. Besides we had major problems, Darryl, you'll meet him soon, he called us and told us to turn on the news and when we did that is when we saw what exactly had happened." She said.

"Did everyone think you were crazy?" Alice asked her voice slightly bitter.

Peace chuckle shaking her head, "No and yes, some people were scared naturally, Darryl came quickly to guard any reporters or rein in any wild spectator, but his boss had also wanted us to come in for questioning because we 'murdered' someone on national television" she said, they rolled their eyes, "During that Leo told us that in fact Shax was not murdered, keep in mind again that Phoebe is in the underworld trying to save Cole" she said with a shrug.

"What is or was Cole to Phoebe?" Edward question.

"They were an item, Phoebe and Cole loved each other but it would have never worked, well it could have but-" she sighed and shook her head, "Its all tied together to Prue's death" she explained.

They nodded and let her continued, "So, that meant that Piper and Prue had to go and find the doctor in order to keep him safe, while I tried to find a spell. While Piper and Prue located the doctor, Shax's appeared in the hospital and Piper and Prue were able to vanquish them their but the same reporter had followed them and recorded it again. Now it's even bigger and thousands are crowding outside off our house. One woman in particular screaming at the top of her lungs that she is one of us" she said, they could tell she was becoming frustrated.

"Trying to find a way to fix this, Piper contacts Leo to go find Phoebe" she said, they nodded, "Now there's a catch, Leo could go down there but we can't call him because he won't hear us. We're left defenseless in the case of mortal wound. We didn't care at the time and sent him off. Everything is going ok as much as possible, I don't know what is going on down their with Phoebe only that she did manage to help Cole regain his humanity or at least a little of it." She continued, "While Leo is down there, I only know this because Leo explained after everything went back to normal" she explained they nodded, "While down there, Leo finds a way to make this go away, meaning a way for the public to forget that witches exist, one of the most worst demons is called The Source. He makes an unscheduled visit to the underworld because the exposure of witches also leads to exposure of demons and that's not good for either or, Leo prompts Cole to bring a suggestion to the Source, that suggestions is to get this demon, I can't recall his name to turn back time" she said.

"There's a demon who can turn back time?" Emmett said surprised.

Peace rolled her eyes, "Trust me, its not so cool, we have another story about him." Emmett eyes widened in excitement, "But its for another day" she said with a smirk, he pouted.

"Well, Cole after some persuasion obliges and goes to the Source and explain his suggestion. Now the Source isn't stupid, he knows Cole's harbors feelings for Phoebe, which is a death sentence really, but accepts Cole's plan under one condition. Phoebe was to turn over to their side and stay with Cole in the underworld," she said.

They blinked in surprise, but Peace shook her head.

"At that time, it was a cost that Phoebe was glad to pay, because if she didn't it would mean the cost of one of her sisters lives" she, they frowned.

"They tricked her?" Jasper said angrily.

"They're demons" Peace said sharply, "But yes and no, at that moment one of us did die, and the demon who turns back times saves her but it isn't the sister you expect" she said, "Going back to where we are up here, we're trying to find another solution just incase Leo didn't come up with one, as we were in the kitchen, this crazy woman, the one I was talking about earlier barges into our house." She said, they scowled, "Yea well, Prue is already furious and she was so upset she throws her out roughly, we would never use our magic for harming humans but at that moment we were already on our last nerves" she explained but they nodded understanding.

"A few more hours pass and nothing and then we hear a gunshot" she said softly, they sit up straight, "And this agonizing pain goes through my chest and then I realize I was shot" she said, before she could blink Edward was by her side his eyes holding anger and worry.

"I'm fine, the only reason I remember this, because it's a mixture of déjà vu and Leo explanation. The pain never really happen, well to me in this time frame, but it did in the back of my head," she said. "Piper and Prue got to me as quickly as possible and they tried to stop the blood but it doesn't work and they attempt to call Leo but he doesn't hear us. In a moment of panic they take me to the car that is blocked by thousands of cop cars and people and reporters and Pipers in the back trying to stop my bleeding while crying and Prue is screaming that they move and get out of the way." She said, as Edward pulled her closer, she could tell they were upset hearing her dying. "Piper losses it first she gets out her hands covered in blood and explodes the first car she sees and Prue throws people and vehicles out of the way and they rush me to the hospital" she explained.

"Wait you can't remember this, and Leo explained all of this to you. If he saw this why couldn't he heal you?" Carlisle said his voice stiff.

Peace gave him a soft smile, "Leo explained that I was shot, and for Phoebe and I. All we need is for someone to explain something or touch something and we get vision. When Leo told me I was shot before the time change, I touched the window the bullet went through" she explained.

"You got a vision of you dying" Alice said her voice cracking.

Peace nodded, "Yea it was one of the most longest and detailed vision of my life, I'm just glad Piper doesn't remember any of it. Prue's death on top of seeing mines could have been catastrophic" she said, shaking her head "When we arrive at the hospital they tried to save me but they declared me dead" she said shaking her head, she felt Edward breath deeply and kiss her forehead, "Leo arrived a few minutes late, saw everything that had occurred and after hugging me and crying, god I didn't need to know that it was horrible already" she said her voice shaking wiping a tear that escaped her eye, "He went back to Phoebe and she accepted" she said.

"Time was reversed" Edward sighed in relief.

"Yea, we all went back to the moment we tried to explained to the doctor why he needed protection. It happened all over again, Prue and I were thrown against the wall then Piper. But this time, Leo was only in time to save Piper and I" she said. "Phoebe and Leo are the only ones to remember my actual death," she said softly.

"Because of Phoebe's promotions?" Alice said.

Peace shook her head, "No, Cole, Phoebe and Leo were in the underworld when time was reversed, it didn't affect them" she explained then let out a soft yawn, "I'm exhausted, we've been through a lot today." She said getting up and taking Edward's hand, "Are you guys going to be ok down here?" she asked, they nodded, "Feel free to make yourselves at home and walk around the house, I'm sure we have photos. You could also explore San Francisco at night" she said with a wink.

"We'll be fine dear," Esme said, "Get some sleep, goodnight" she said softly, smiling at them she walked out with Edward only to walk smack into Leo who had appeared.

"Oh god, a warning would be great," she said placing her hand to her chest.

He pursed his lips crossing his arms, "I was about to announce my arrival since I was headed to bed with Piper when I heard your departure" he began then he glanced over to Edward, "He may be destined to be your husband," he said scathingly, "But until you're married I don't want him in your bedroom" he said firmly.

"Leo!" she hissed, "I'm 19" she pressed.

"You could be 30 for all I care, look I'm sure I'm not the first person to come to, for traditional aspects of anything really but you are the younger sister of my wife, and for some time really I have seen you as my own sister. While you both are unmarried or for at least the night, could you be in separate rooms," he said.

"It's not like we're going to have sex," Peace said bluntly, causing Edward to blink in surprise and look anywhere but Leo's face embarrassed.

Leo pressed his lips to a thin line, "That is not the point" he hissed, "Seeing a girl I love very much pressed against a guys chest in the middle of the night on a bed doesn't help my brain from forming different scenarios" he said angrily.

"When would you even see that, its not like you are going to walk into my room" she said, then blinked, "You orbed on me one night didn't you?" she said, "How didn't Edward notice you?" she asked surprised.

"He's eyes were closed and he was humming a song when I appeared, I disappeared very quickly he was just about to open his eyes" he said shaking his head, causing Edward to blink surprised. "The point is, it wasn't something I expected to see or wanted," he said seriously.

"That's alright" a voice said from behind them, Peace turned to see Carlisle standing there, "Edward will respect the rules of the house, correct?" he said firmly, causing Peace to frown.

"Yes, of course" Edward said quickly looking from Carlisle to Leo, "Goodnight Bella" he said, then grimaced, "Sorry, Peace" he said kissing her softly and leaving Leo and Peace behind, Carlisle nodded at them and placed a gentle hand on Edwards back as they walked back into the living room.

"Oh you are unbelievable!" Peace said angrily glaring at Leo as she walked passed him and walked up the stairs, Leo sighed and followed her as she stomped into her room, she was about to slam the door on Leo's face when he stopped it from closing, "Get out, go with Piper" she snapped.

"Elle" he said softly, "Come on don't be like that," he said touching her arm, "I just don't think it appropriate" he said gently giving her a pained look.

"Appropriate, since when did that matter? You fell in love with Piper when it was prohibited!" she said, causing Leo to give her a look, "He's my fiancé Leo! My fiancé who just learned that I was keeping a giant secret from him, he needs this contact between us just as much as I do. I love him, and I need to make sure he knows that, changing our lifestyle isn't helping" she ground out.

"What's with all this commotion?" Piper asked walking, "You're going to wake up the boys" she scolded looking between her husband and sister.

"Yea well blame your husband, he's the one that's stopping from my fiancé" she stressed, "From coming up here and sleeping with me, well laying in bed as I sleep" she said crossing her arm as she looked around the room.

Leo sighed, he hated when any of the girls were upset with him, "Elle" he said softly, "Please I-"

Peace lifted her hands, "Just go Leo, please" she said tiredly, and heard as Leo sighed and orbed away.

"Hey" Piper admonished, "That's not fair, Leo missed you a lot," she said crossing her arms.

Peace sighed and sat down on her bed looking down at her hands, "I know, I'm sorry" she said shaking her head, "I'm just tired, a lot of things happened today and I guess I was looking forward to laying in bed and having something that felt normal. I know what Leo is doing, I've never really had a connection with Victor and Leo's the closet thing I had to a father, but he has to understand I'm 19, I'm engaged to an amazing man. Edward wouldn't try anything even if he wanted to, trust me. He's a gentlemen to the most extreme, both Leo and Edward were born in the same era, Edward is 23 years older than Leo" she said, causing Piper to blink in surprise.

"Huh? No kidding!" Piper said leaning against the wall, "They should get along well," she said.

"Well, I hope so, but I think Leo and Carlisle will have a more accurate connection, they'll both healers in the sense of the word. Carlisle's an amazing doctor slash surgeon," she explained.

"A vampire doctor" Piper said with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not going to begin to understand how that could work out," she said shaking her head.

"Carlisle has years of practice and controlling his thirst, honestly he's incredible" she said, "They all are, there's not one story of their transformation that doesn't leave you horrified, angry, saddened" Peace said softly, "But despite all of their different stories, and different ages, they all found each other and became a family" she said getting up and stretching. "I kind of feel bad now, because of Leo," she said rubbing her neck.

"You should" Piper said with a smirk.

"Thanks for making me feel better Piper" she said sarcastically, Piper only rolled her eyes and muttered a short goodnight then left the room. Sighing Peace looked inside the drawer finding some of her old clothing, taking a deep breath she walked out and located Phoebe's room knocking on the door she heard after a few minutes a low grumble and the door opening.

"Yes" she said dryly, "I'm trying to sleep" she added, Peace smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but I need some clothing, our bags I still believe are in the trunk" she said and glanced behind Phoebe and saw Coop on the bed he smiled at her tiredly. "Sorry" she blushes slightly.

"Yea, yea" Phoebe said, as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a silk pair of pajamas and handed it to her, Coop raised an eyebrow at the clothing.

"Is Edward sharing a room with you?" he asked shortly.

"Oh not you too" Peace groaned, "Don't worry about him, besides Leo forbade him from joining me" she said with a roll of his eyes, Coop nodded agreeing "Goodnight!" she sang as she walked back into her room, she was half tempted to walk back downstairs and retrieve Edward but shook her head. There was enough things going on, going back into her room she washed her face loosened her pony tail and changed her clothes climbing into bed for what she hoped would be a peaceful night.

* * *

So how was it? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will post the next one as soon as possible, I am trying to make every chapter at least 10 pages long or more, have much more details and explanations in them. If something didn't make sense to you please let me know and I will try to explain it as much as possible. As for now, I leave you, and please review.

Love ya, Camy.


	5. A Promise

Now, I know there is a lot I have not updated, but I am doing the best I can. This chapter I have had on my computer from some days and decided to upload it today. Please excuse any grammar or sentence structure errors. I do not have a beta, and I can see so many mistakes that I make. I apologize for my lack of updating, for those that read my other stories please let me know which one you strongly believe I should have my attention on. I will attempt to update at least once a week, for at least one of my stories. So if you believe I should pay attention to a different one please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Charmed, nor do I make funds with my story.

Warning: Reference to spanking, (A slight one in this chapter, so subtle that you may not even notice!), and cursing (one or two words)

ENJOY!

* * *

The soft cries of his son woke Leo from his slumber, yawning he turned in his bed and looked over to Piper who was sleeping peacefully her eyes twitching by Chris's weeping. He knew he should get up but it had been the longest time since he had slept through the night without chimes waking him up in the middle, but it had also been a long time since Piper had gotten sleep as well. The silence was what disturbed him, Chris had just started crying, he should still be? Scrunching his eyes in concern he got up from the bed and grabbed his robe then walking into the hall.

From experience and his years in white lighting he could tell it was around 6 in the morning give or take a few minutes, walking to Chris and Wyatt's bedroom he found the door open. The sudden fear that went through his chest was expected; demons and creatures alike appeared in the house. Rushing into the room he stopped when he saw one of the Cullen's holding Chris, Wyatt sitting on the bed watching them.

"I'm sorry" the woman said softly, "I heard him begin to get restless, I reached him just as he let his first cry for his parents. I hope you don't mind," she said turning around; her soft gold eyes made him smile.

"Not at all Esme" he answered back politely, "Wyatt must like you" he replied as he walked and picked up his 2 year old.

"How so?" she asked tapping Chris back.

"Wyatt has already gained his powers, powers he had since his womb, and he doesn't let a lot of people touch Chris or his mother, or myself. For someone he had only seen yesterday, he must have gotten a liking to you" he said, "or Chris would have been placed in a forces shield, a glowing blue circle" he explained.

"You can receive your powers so early?" Esme asked surprised as she followed Leo down the stairs.

"Its not common, really it's rare to have powers while in the womb. The girls, they received their powers around the same age, I think it was 4, but after a certain event in time their grandmother had to bind them, it was 6 years ago that they received them again." He explained.

"Ah! Wyatt must be incredibly powerful" Esme whispered glancing at the blond child in Leo's arms, Leo nodded placing Wyatt in a high chair and turned to take Chris from her arms placing him in a playpen.

"I would offer you coffee, but a cup of blood would be more appreciative?" he said with a chuckle, she let a soft laugh.

"Ah! I miss that, having coffee in the morning and enjoying the heat of the sun" she replied, "One of the flaws of being immortal I guess" she whispered. "Do you miss being human?" she asked as she leaned against the counter watching as Leo heated up some milk on the stove and took out some eggs from the fridge.

"I do, I was human recently," he said causing her to blink in surprise, he smiled, "Whitelighter's are human if you look past our powers. I had an altercation before, Piper and our relationship wasn't easy, we were tested and had to jump over extensive obstacles that for a while I had accepted being human to be with her. It was hard, I lived most of my life healing and helping newly become whitelighters and those who are destined to become whitelighters that finding my purpose again was very difficult. I turned back into one because the Elders realized that I was needed." He said then smiled, "Although we made a deal after a few years I will become human again, I want to grow old with Piper, have my sons watch me age naturally" he said as he glanced over to Wyatt and Chris.

"If only we had that option" Esme said softly looking down.

"I'm sorry Esme" Leo said touching her arm, "It isn't common for whitelighters to keep an eye on non witches but I was chosen to watch over all of you, slowly seeing as the family was created. My reason was to make sure Edward was protected, he was meant to find Peace. They are meant to do amazing things," he said. "I know I am younger than Edward, the mission of protecting him was handed over to me after I was turned into a whitelighter. Could you guess who had the mission first?" Leo said with a chuckle as he cracked some eggs and whisked them.

"Coop?" Esme said with a smile, "He is cupid" she said amused.

"You would be right, Coop's good at what he does, its very amusing that he didn't see his own connection to Phoebe" he teased, and Esme heard as eggs hit a heated pan, she would excuse herself because of the smell of food would normally nauseate her but she wanted to be polite.

"Cupids aren't allowed to find their own soul mates, its seen as taboo in the cupid industry" Coop's voice interrupted them as he walked inside the room, "I'm kidding, but in all honesty we aren't allowed to search for ourselves, just as witches aren't allowed to use their powers for personal gain, and whitelighters can't heal themselves, cupids can't find their own love" he said with a shrug, "The elders must have felt terrible for Phoebe" he said.

"Well they sent me one damn good consolation prize," Phoebe said with a smirk placing on her right earing, Esme blinked slightly at the girl's taste of fashion. Phoebe was a gorgeous woman and the bottom half of her clothing was alright, she was adorning tight blue jeans and tan wedges, the shirt was what Esme would described as a silk satin sheet and two thin strings holding it up, with completely no underclothing. "I have to get to work babe" Phoebe said kissing Coop quickly, squeezing Leo's arm and placing a kiss on each of her nephews, then smiled at Esme sweetly and left the house, Esme watched as she waved at the others in the living room.

"I should leave you alone to eat" Esme said standing straight.

"Oh don't mind us, I'm just feeding the boys before duty calls" Leo glanced up, "Would you mind feeding Chris his food is in the cupboard" Leo said pointing the direction.

"Could I" Rosalie's interrupted standing on the entrance that connected the dinning room and kitchen, Leo smiled and nodded, Esme squeezed Rosalie's shoulder and walked into the living room finding her husband speaking softly to Edward and Emmett, Jasper and Alice cuddled beside the window.

Morning came to quickly for Peace's comfort; the night had not been her friend. Turning to the side she groaned and rubbed her eyes, her dreams or maybe nightmares were clouded with Prue and Edward both blaming her for her death and his untimely one that would happen because of the dangers she possessed. Swallowing she opened her eyes and glanced out the window, the sun was coming through despite the closed blinds, almost poetic really, as if it was telling her that hope could persevere despite all odds.

Grudgingly she sat up pulling her legs up to her chest and leaned against the headboard as she glanced around her old room. It was a dead give away that it had belonged once to a disgruntled teenager, posters of old bands and celebrities that now she hasn't heard since were peeling from the walls. Her drawers covered in sparkling stickers and colorful nail polishes and glittery makeup were collecting dust on top of the mantel. If she would open the dresser she would see clothing that were too small and out of date.

Rubbing her face she pulled the covers off of her self and got off the bed, going into the bathroom she washed her face and went to grab the toothbrush but quickly stopped her when she saw the yellow hint of decay. Grimacing in disgust, she turned off the facet and walked out of the bathroom in search for one of her sisters.

"Piper!" she called, "Phoebe?" when she didn't get an answer she sighed, "Paige?" she tried but rolled her eyes she walked down the stairs and heard talking, intrigued she continued her way into the living room to find Piper sitting down on the sofa a cup of coffee in her hands, the Cullens on the others side.

"Morning!" Piper said looking up, "I left you some coffee"

"Thanks" she said, "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Phoebe left to work early, Coop and Leo are up their" she said pointing to the sky, "Paige is in magic school, she normally stops by around lunch time, and the boys I dropped them off at daycare" she said, at Peace confused look she continued. "We have to many unexpected, unwanted guest appear in this home, and the last thing I want is Wyatt and Chris in the middle of it. Last time, Wyatt thought that Leo and I were in danger and shrunk us and placed us inside a dollhouse." She said with pursed lips.

Feeling eyes on her she looked over to the Cullens and smiled, "Hey" she said softly, "How was you night?" she asked with a smile.

"We were fine sweetheart," Esme said. "We placed your suitcase in your room while you were asleep, its in front of your bed" she said, causing Peace to look down and blink in surprise, she was wearing some rather skimpy pajamas.

"Oh, Phoebe" she groaned, "I completely forgot I borrowed clothing from her last night, remind me again why I don't do that" she said annoyed as she looked at Piper, then smiled at the others as her cheeks reddened, "Phoebe is rather sultry with her clothing, she doesn't leave much to the imagination" she said, "I'm going to go change, and then we have a lot to catch up on" she said looking Piper then rushing back up stairs.

Grabbing the suitcase she lifted it up onto the bed and unzipped it, only to blink in surprise, closing her eyes she groaned. She had forgotten that Alice had packed her things for the surprise trip. Looking through the girly and frilly items she tried to create a look that would suit her well but not surprise the Cullens. So far they were very understanding of her secret and she didn't want to overwhelm them with being completely different.

After the 3 times looking through the clothing, she opted for ripped skinny jeans, a graphic tee shirt that had a sketching of a tiger. Peace was surprised for a few minutes as to why that shirt was in the suitcase, but when she had turned the shirt around she noticed it had no back but see through lace.

Stripping out of the pajamas she walked over to the mirror. When she went to live with her Aunt, she had consulted thoroughly with herself if she was going to use magic to conceal her true appearance, but she decided against it. Now looking in the mirror she sighed her hair was dull it had lost its sheer during the years and that due to being away from his sister.

Her skin was too pale, not enough sunlight. Rubbing her face she walked back over to the bed and sat down pulling on the jeans and placing the shirt on. Looking again in the mirror she pursed her lips at what she saw, it wasn't horrible. The clothing suited her fairly, the jeans were her type and the shirt was as well. Turning slightly she looked at how the back flowed slightly and the lace let everyone get a glimpse of her red bra. Shrugging she glanced at the luggage, normally she would only pack one suitcase, but since there was no existent shoes in the one that was opened. She knew Alice must have packed the clothing and shoes separately.

Flopping the other luggage unto the bed she was surprised at how much it weighed, unzipping it she rolled her eyes to only find heels, from stilettos to boots as high to her thighs. Pursing her lips once again she looked down at her outfit and decided on black peep toe stiletto booties. Nodding softly to her complete outfit she walked back into the bathroom cursing her self when she remembered she didn't as Piper for a toothbrush. Turning she decided to use one of her sisters bathroom and walked over to Phoebe, in which she found countless makeup supplies and a new toothbrush under the sink.

After doing something about her pale skin and her tangled hair she gave up and tied it back into a semi-decent ponytail, splashed some of the body spray she found on the sink, then turned off the light. As she walked down the stairs she heard Piper's laugh and smiled. _Good they were getting along, Piper was giving them a chance,_ she thought.

Walking into the kitchen she walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed a red porcelain cup pouring herself some of the black caffeinated liquid. Jumping slightly when she felt hands wrap around her waist, "I like your shirt" Edward said softly into her ear, causing her to turn bright red, and feel self-conscious about her clothing, "Alice will be thrilled with your shoe choice" he added.

Smiling softly to herself she turned around in his arms and looked up to find an unreadable emotion in his eyes, "How was your night?" she asked feeling herself worry, would he still love her after her secrets? What if a demon hurt one of his families? What if it hurts him? Would they forgive her?

Seeing her forehead scrunch up in worry, he leaned forward and kissed her left eyebrow, "What I would do to get into your thoughts" he said, "Would you undo that spell?" he asked.

She frowned and placed her head on his forehead, "There's a lot of things in my head Edward" she said her voice downcast, "I'm not sure you want to have a front roll seat" she said, "I'm still surprised you haven't run for the hills" she said, quoting one of his lines when he first told her what he was.

"Oh my Peace" he said softly, his hand going to cup her cheek as his other hand softly touched the diamond studded P handing from her neck, "Nothing you do, nothing you tell me, nothing that could or can happen will make me leave you again" he said his voice saddened.

"My world is dangerous" she whispered closing her eyes and taking a deep breath of his scent.

"So is mines," he reminded her.

"They could kill you" she swallowed, "They don't have to be fast, they don't even have to have powers. They know how to torture your kind Edward" she said her voice becoming frantic.

"Easy" he said comforting kissing her temple, "We'll take this one step at a time, we spoke last night. What you said before, about removing our thoughts about you, about us. We don't want that to happen" he said seriously his voice firm.

"Edward-" she protested.

"He means it's Peace" Carlisle's voice entered, his tone of voice was something Peace had never heard before, not directed at her at least, it was firm, full of authority only a father could possess, his eyes brooding into her with full intent of her understanding. "Edward, could we have a minute please," he said, Peace glances up at her fiancé to see any protest but Edward nods and pecks her lips then passes his father, they share a glance so fast Peace isn't sure it happened but Carlisle nods swiftly before turning his gaze to her.

Carlisle's softened when he catches her worried and frightened expression, "Its all well Peace" he said then smiled, "Peace, it ironic really, ever since you've met Edward you brought peace to our home. Esme and I worried he would never find someone" he said tenderly. "You are one special girl Peace," he said.

"Carlisle" she began but blinked when he was in front of her suddenly his face now much more intense as his gold eyes narrowed causing her to swallow, she had never seen him like that.

"Edward is serious, we all are serious. That threat of eliminating our thoughts will not be thrown idly around without causing consequences Peace Isabelle" he said his voice a low scolding causing her to blink, but her face turned red, "Edward isn't the only one in the family who cares very deeply for you, Esme and I love you very much like our daughter and hearing that you thought about taking our memories of you, angers me, unbelievably so" he said his voice hard.

That had taken her by surprise, she knew they cared, at least a little. She was engaged to their son but to anger them. That took her by surprised but it warmed her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" at Carlisle raised eyebrow and hard jaw she flustered, "I mean, knew you cared, Carlisle. I just didn't know-" she stopped not finding words.

"You didn't know the extent of it" he finished for her frostily, "Oh Peace, you have no idea how special you are to our family, to all of us!" seeing her doubtful look he frowned, "You saved our son, Edward was always so bleak he didn't see any reason to live. He past every year, every decade walking through life as a bystander. You gave him purpose, a reason to want to be happy." He said, then sighed passing his hand through his hair.

It was then that Peace realized how young Carlisle was, years of experience and concentration had yes taken a toll on the mans youthful soul, his eyes held so much wisdom but seeing him their so frustrated and annoyed let her know that his concern was for Edward, if she erased their thoughts, erased her from their memories. Edward would go back to the way he was, feeling slightly disappointed and embarrassed she glanced down missing the conversation Carlisle shared with Jasper.

"I'm not only concerned about Edward" he snapped his voice surprised, Peace blinked wondering how he knew that and looked only to regret it, Carlisle's eyes blazed "You think that my only concern is my son?" he asked, his voice was so low Peace fought the urge to step back, Carlisle's eyes widened for a second and his face softened immensely, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he said his voice swimming with guilt, "Peace, you shared with us a very scary revelation yesterday. We could have lost you, and that changes a lot of perspective. Knowing that it could have been you, that if time weren't changed that you would have been the sister they lost. Scared us, because that means if you take our memories, you are left here fighting unknown monster, demons, and you can die" he said softly, Peace blinks again in wonder when she hears the faint hint of pain in Carlisle's voice.

"And we wouldn't care, because we wouldn't remember you" he said his voice thick, "Do you understand why we have an issue with that?" he said strongly.

Sighing she nodded, "I do" she said.

Slanting his eyes slightly he sighed, "Peace I need you to promise me, promise me you will never do that spell" he begs, and it warms her heart again, before she could stop her self she promises him, but deep inside she knows she can't truly commit to it, but Carlisle sighs in relief and a dazzling smile graces his face, "Beautiful" he said winking at her and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Come, before Edward worries" he said.

Blinking again she grabbed the mug of coffee and walked into the living room, at their entrance everyone looked up but she glanced at all of them, to find some doubt or reserve that what Carlisle said wasn't true for everyone, but they all looked at her with a warm smile, even Rosalie. Feeling confused inside she shrugged it away, she would speak with Edward later, sitting down beside her fiancé, she felt his arms weave around her waist and leaned back.

"So what were you discussing, I hope nothing to embarrassing?" she asked giving her sister a look, she just winked back at her.

"Actually I was asking them about you," she said, "You know our lifestyle Peace, nothing out of the ordinary" her eyes rolled, "Though I don't have the slightest idea of what you've been up to" her voice became sadden.

"I'm sorry" Peace said shaking her head, "I shouldn't have been gone that long, it was wrong. I should have visit more often, called at least" she said, "I promise, I'll come home, visit more. Now that the Cullen's are aware of whom I am" she said, then she felt Edward tense behind her.

"We're not leaving," he whispered in her ear, "Well, I am not" he added, causing her to scrunch her eyebrows confused as she turned to him.

"Edward" she began, but she was interrupted.

"We're not leaving Peace" Alice said softly, something about her voice told her she had a vision last night, "We lived most of our lives in Forks, I think its time we begin our new life somewhere else. There's amazing hospitals nearby that Carlisle can attend, I would love to visit P4" she said with a smirk, Piper smiled.

"But your life is in Forks, your home, your beautiful home" she whispered, "To give it all up"

"You are my home" Edward whispered sincerely, "My love is where ever you are, and after the talk you had with Carlisle you can't honestly believe they don't love you either" he explained, turning bright red she avoided the look Carlisle was sure giving her and sighed, turning to her sister.

"I guess I'm home" she said softly, and hated when Pipers eyes filled with tears, "Oh Piper" she whispered rushing to her and taking her into a tight hug, "God I missed you" she said, after a few seconds they pulled away and she sat down beside her sister, feeling a burden lift from her shoulders. "So what would you like to know?" she asked them.

"Victor, who's Victor?" Edward asked, causing Peace to frown.

"My father" she said, causing them to blink in surprise, "Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he's a stranger. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and I, we share the same parents, with Paige we share the same mother. Patty our mother, she had an affair with our whitelighter Sam, that was Phoebe, you remember the story, they had to give away Paige because it was forbidden. After that event, our Grams, our mothers, mother. She explained that our mother was beside herself, having to give away a daughter so she went found our father and they shared a night. That's where I come in. Our father wasn't in the picture for most of our lives. Until recently, and I just haven't found the time to build a relationship with him. We get along and he's trying," she said.

"I'm sorry dear" Esme said softly, Peace smiled at her, "Do we get to meet them, your mother, and your father?" she asked.

Peace bit her lip, "My mother passed away when I was 2," she said softly.

"Oh sweetheart" Esme eyes swam with regret, "I'm sorry," she said.

Blinking away the tears, Peace smiled, "Its ok, we see her sometimes" she said, at their confused looks she sighs, "In the afterlife, spirits, ghost. They are allowed to do some certain things such as spirit writing, the ability to leave a message to us by orbing. We received warnings and messages from both our mother and Grams, and then theirs wisping, the ability to appear as a ghost in a location with strong concentration. They appear when they have to" she said, and they looked at her in awe.

"And your father?" Edward asked voice saturated with sympathy.

"Victor?" she question, she's been gone for so long she didn't even know what her father was up to, "Where is Dad?" she asked turning to Piper.

"He lives in an apartment in the city, and watches Chris and Wyatt from time to time. I'll invite him for dinner, he misses you" Piper whispered, causing Peace to sigh.

"Your father is he a warlock?" Jasper asked.

Peace chuckled, "No, believe it or not, my father is the only human involved in all this. No special powers, he's no demon or anything. Just a plain simple human, its surprising he hasn't keeled over with all the excitement." She said with a giggle.

"Human" Edward said astonished, "Should we leave?" he asked, "Give you time to see him?"

Peace shook her head, "Its alright, he has to get to know you and don't fear, he'll probably figure out what you are, he's very perspective. That and he's seen your kind before as well." At their concerned glances she reassured them, "He'll keep silent, no one will honestly believe him, besides he has daughters that are witches, he knows how to keep a secret." She said, they sighed but nodded. "Thank you, for being so calm about all this. For accepting it" she said, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't want anything to do with me" she said sadly.

Edward frowned from across from her, and Peace saw the turmoil in his eyes. He wanted her close, to touch her, to reassure her. "That would never happen" Emmett said shaking his head.

Touched, Peace glanced away from them as blood reached her face. Reaching for her coffee she had placed down a while ago, she gasped as her hand touched the cold ceramic and a vision popped into her head. Letting the cup go she swallowed standing up. "Leo!" she hissed, blinking when Edward's hands touched hers his body was tensed beside her, concerned.

A few seconds later blue lights appeared in the entrance of the room, "Elle" he said softly, his face still sadden from the night before, cursing herself slightly Peace had forgotten of the fight she had with Leo.

"Do they know?" she asked.

Leo sighed, "Yes, the underworld has finally learned that you are truly here in San Francisco and that you've brought friends" he admitted. Peace rubbed her face angrily as she closed her eyes, before the Cullen's were able to react she froze them, Edwards hand inches away from her arm.

"Peace" Piper said worried, "What did you see?" she asked.

Shaking her head her lip quivered, "Alice, she was thrown against the coffee table" she said, "The cup shattered upon impact" she said sitting down and covering her face.

"So it happens today," Piper said surprised.

Peace shrugs, "I don't know, that's my favorite cup. I'm surprised its still here." She said, looking up at Pipers crossed look she continued, "That's means it could be today, tomorrow, next week" she said broken, Alice was her sister, her best friend. "Damn it" she whispered pained, "This is what I was afraid of" she said.

"You can't protect them forever Peace" Leo said softly, and sighed at Peace's glare. "Did you see if she was harmed?" he asked comforting.

Biting her lips Peace closed her eyes to concentrate on the vision, unlike Alice she couldn't replay it perfectly in her head, she had to go for what she saw when it hit, "I can't see any of the windows, so I can't tell you the time. She doesn't look like she was hit by anything just, thrown," she whispered," But that could be anything, fireball, potion, spell" stopping she took in a deep breath.

"Remember what Carlisle said" Leo said firmly.

"You were listening" she shot back sharply, and ignored Pipers raised eyebrow.

Leo chose to ignore her voice and continued, "Of course, my job is to protect the Halliwells and their extended family" he said glancing over to the frozen Cullens, "Elle, I know you don't want them hurt, hell I only spoke with one of them this morning and the idea of any of them being in harms way is upsetting, but we will find a way through this. First we need to add them into these conversations, you need to educate them on the dangers that could happen, what they should do if anything occurs and we're not home. Freezing them every time you get worried, isn't helping," he said.

She knew he was right, "Fine" she caved in, "I'll _train_ them, but the idea isn't forgotten. I don't care if I'll catch hell from Carlisle. I care for them far too much to let them die," she said strongly.

Leo sighed but nodded and groaned when chimes filled the room, "I have to go" he said placing a kiss on Pipers lips, then turned to Peace, "Fair warning Elle, Carlisle's threats aren't just words, I wouldn't tempt him" he said and shimmers away.

"What the fuck does that mean!" she said confused and angry.

"Peace!" Piper admonished, she wasn't going to scold her sister for cursing, she was old enough to control her mouth but at the moment it wasn't needed.

"Sorry" Peace said rubbing her temple, after taking a deep breath she unfroze them.

"You have got to stop doing that," Jasper groaned, Bella grimaced she had forgotten that when the room is frozen, he didn't feel emotions and when they come back the rooms sudden change in emotions could be quite unsettling.

"Sorry" she said apologetic, at there worried but persistent looks she sighed and took Leo's advice, "I had a premonition" she confesses, Alice moves forward a look of excitement passes her face and it slightly breaks Peace's heart, causing her to hesitate.

"She saw Alice being thrown across the room, particularly the lamp desk beside Peace, the cup that is on it shatters. When Peace touched it a moment ago it came to her" Piper cut in knowing her sister was either going to lie or not tell them the vision. Piper saw them gasp softly and immediately their eyes went to the smallest and Piper believed the youngest in the family.

"Oh" Alice whispered, "Am I ok?" she asked her voice uncomfortable.

"I don't know" Peace voice is pained and Edward sits beside her immediately his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her close, "I couldn't tell, I can't replay it, I can only remember glimpses of it. It could happen at any time. God" she whispered closing her eyes, only to open them when she feels cold hands touch hers, she finds Alice kneeled.

"It's ok Peace" she said softly, "I'm sure I'm fine, anyway isn't these visions of yours there so you can stop them. Like mines?" she asked, Peace gives a soft nod, "Then what can we do to stop it" she asked seriously and Peace takes a deep breath nodding.

* * *

Well there you have it, I hope it's a better take on the reaction of Peace hiding or taking their memories. Please leave a review, on what you would like to see me redo from the original story, or something you would like to change. I do plan on bringing the future Chris and Wyatt, do you want them to still have a close connection to Carlisle, or a different Cullen.

Another question, I do plan for this story to have multiple chapters maybe even a sequel. Peace and Edward will eventually get married, now, since Jacob isn't in the story, not that I don't like him, do you want Renesmee to still be the child they have, or EJ, or an OC. I ask because I may have them show up as their adult version.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, love you all.

Carmen.


End file.
